landmark_digital_comicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuusei Shonen
Yuusei Shonen no Kyohaku Sekkou (Planet Boy of the Space Patrol) is an open source character created by Simon Kirby and released via MSN Group in 2005. Loosely based on early 60s Japanese cartoons (Astroboy, Gigantor, Prince Planet, etc), Yuusei Shonen follows the story of a young extra-terrestrial warrior defending the Earth from alien menaces. Synopsis A vast shadow has fallen over the planet Earth in the "far-off future" of 2010. The shape-shifting Zygons, one of the most hated species in entire the galaxy, have begun infiltrating human society via its smallest and most defenseless members: young children. While this secret invasion goes unnoticed by most of humanity, The Supreme Galactic Council has sent its greatest warrior to deal with the Zygon infestation. Armed with the power and technology of a thousand worlds, Yuusei Shonen undertakes the most important mission of his career - to protect an entire planet from the most dangerous creatures in the universe. His orders are simple: hunt down and exterminate the Zygons before they can breed. Failure is not an option; if the aliens manage to propagate, The Galactic Council will be forced to destroy the entire solar system. The fate of the Earth is literally in Yuusei's hands - but how can he even hope to succeed against such a devious and dangerous enemy? Powers and Abilities Yuusei's greatest asset is his superhuman intelligence: like most of his species, he can learn entire languages in a matter of moments and perform complex calculations faster than the most advanced computers. In addition, he is roughly six times as powerful as the average human being in his "powered down" state; the result of his race evolving on a massive G-type planet (Galacta). This innate strength is enhanced through various force fields generated by his bio-suit, granting him near-invulnerability, resistance to most forms of radiation, and the ability to survive in space for extended periods. Within the Earth's atmosphere, he has been known to fly in excess of mach 6, sheering through reinforced steel to send ICBMs plummeting from the skies. When extending his powers to the limit, he is easily a match for high-level superhumans such as Excelsior or Selina, though he can only maintain this state for around two hours due to the drain on his energy reserves. Consequently, Yuusei tends to rely more on strategy than brute force to accomplish his ends. Tropes and cliches The series' general storyline employs virtually every classic anime cliche in existence, particularly those relating to poorly-dubbed English translations: * After arriving on Earth, Yuusei assumes a secret identity as a Tokyo schoolboy, yet his enemies always seems to know exactly where his lives. * Yuusei believes he is the ONLY alien on the planet, and is therefore constantly astonished when Japan is attacked by a Giant Alien Lizard every other week. * Yuusei's loyal companions are Hiro and Keiko, a pair of human children. Despite being his closest friends, they meet him for the first time every five episodes. * Yuusei reveals his identity to Hiro in the first episode. Yet whenever Hiro advises him to change into Planet Boy, Yuusei replies, "How did you know?" * Keiko is always the first to see this week's Alien Menace. She immediately tells Yuusei and Hiro, yet they never believe her, no matter how many times she's been right before. * For some inexplicable reason, comic relief characters are never, EVER funny. * Yuusei constantly swears that he will never use his powers to take human life. He later uses them to destroy a flying warship, killing everyone on board. * Paper-Thin Disguise: The series' recurring villain always wears a ridiculous disguise, but nobody ever recognizes him - even after he reveals himself. * Whenever a Giant Robot attacks, the ground shakes and Keiko falls over a cliff. This can happen anywhere in the world, but somehow it's always the same cliff. * The Shape-Shifting Zygons seem to invade the Earth every three episodes. The invasion always involves impersonating Yuusei's classmates. * The Brood Queen of the Zygons is portrayed as a sadistic monster, gleefully torturing any human who falls into her hands. See also *Tachyon *Selina the Moon Maiden *Excelsior Notes Yuusei Shonen is an open source character specifically created for use by anyone. Feel free to use it any way you wish; author citations are not necessary. Simon Kirby Category:Landmark Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Manga / Anime Characters Category:Open Source Characters Category:Extra-terrestrial Characters Category:2006 Debuts Category:Japanese Characters Category:Juvenile Heroes Category:RPG Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Distant Future Characters